Bubbles's New Game
by The More Loving One
Summary: Bubbles plays a game with the Ruffs, not knowing it's them. Fun is guaranteed!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi everyone! This is FaeryGirlsRock! Today, I would like to thank Elecfox for inspiring me to write this. If it weren't for his story, Online Love, this wouldn't be here. Thanks!

Bubbles: Yeah, thanks.

Blossom: Yeah!

BC: Whatever.

Me: BC, just because you don't want Bubbs to play games too, doesn't give you any right to act like this. Now shut up, before I make you!

BC:...

Me: Exactly! :) Here it is!

Blossom: *whispers to me*

Me: You're right! Sorry, I FaeryGirlsRock do not own the PPG, RRB, or anything related. :(

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 1

Bubbles's POV

I clicked on the game's menu. It said, Fantasy Online. I sighed. It was finally installed! My secret passion, online role-playing games.

"The land of Crioseth, the mountainside of Greybourn, and the coastal realm of Daetallin. The legendary homes of the humans, dwarves, and elves. The places are ablaze with war. The elves are sick of half-breeds, crosses between two races. Will you stand for the elves, or the humans, who think half-breeds are not a bother?", says an animated voice from the computer. I selected humans.

"Select your character type.", the voice instructed. I looked at my options. I liked to sing, and the other classes were too... wrong, for who I am. I selected Bard, then clicked the next button. It led me to races. I clicked the elf. I switched things around. I gave myself blonde curly hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smile. Then, I gave myself a pretty sky-blue outfit. It was very scanty, but I couldn't change that. I named her Briallynn. It was available, so I clicked play. This was gonna be so much fun.

Brick's POV

I was near the training area in the Elven lands, looking for a Bard. We needed more magic, and Boomer's recruits just weren't cutting it. Then I remembered Bards, and that their magic came from music. So I chose to recruit a bard. Finally, a girl named Briallynn appeared. I smiled, and hid. I watched as she started the game, playing out her part perfectly, including the role-playing.

After she had proven herself, I sent her a message.

Draic: Hello, fair maiden. Would you perhaps need a group of companions to help you on your quests?

Briallynn: Yes, wouldst you happen to knoweth where to get one?

Draic: My group needs a magical being, like yourself.

Briallynn: Great! May I join?

Draic: Of course. Meet me tomorrow, at Hill Tavern?

Briallynn: I would be honored.

Draic: See you then. *waves farewell to Briallynn*

Briallynn: Very well. *giggles, and waves*

I logged off, and smiled. Boomer and Butch looked up from their laptops.

"I found the perfect recruit, boys.", I said. Boomer looked interested.

"Who is it?", Butch asked.

"A bard named Briallynn.", I replied. They nodded. We went to bed. We had a big day tomorrow. We were moving back to Townsville, now that we were sixteen. It was gonna be great! I wondered if Pink and Blue were still hot...

Bubbles's POV

I logged off happily. This boy, Draic, was very nice. He offered me a chance to be in his guild. I sighed, then yawned. I was tired. I went to bed, noticing that it was midnight.

The next morning, I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. My hair, now long and curly, but still in pigtails, needed brushing. I looked critically at it. I'm going to leave it down today, I decided. Then I put on some make-up, and went to the kitchen. Buttercup wanted scrambeled eggs, and Blossom wanted an omelet. I thought for a minute.

"Yes!", I cheered happily. I was going to make breakfast burritos! I pulled out the tortillas, cheese, sausage, and the eggs. Twenty minutes, the food was done, and Blossom could be heard waking Buttercup up. I slipped the plates on the table, and ate my meatless burrito. It was very good. I went to my room and changed into my favorite powder-blue mini, and my white top with the powder-blue designs. Then I added a cute powder-blue hoodie, unzipped. I was ready! I grabbed my bag, and flew downstairs.

"Girls, hurry up!", I trilled cheerfully. I was still really happy this morning, because of Draic. They did their morning routines, and told me to go ahead. I smiled, and flew to school. I landed in the courtyard, and looked around. It was Stardust Academy, for the most smart and talented people in the state. I was honored to be here. I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Hello dearie.", said the secretary. I smiled.

"Hello! I'm Bubbles Utonium, I came to get my schedule.", I said. She handed me the paper. It said,

AP Art

AP Choir

Math

Lunch

Recess

Science

Geography

AP Writing

AP Reading

I was very happy. I loved all my classes! Except math... Whatever. I will make the best of it. I smiled happily. Then, I heard a familiar voice, that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey, Blue. Fancy seeing you here." It was Brick, the Rowdyruff. I winced.

"Not happy to see me then, I take it?", he drawled. I was starting to get scared. He could seriously hurt me, and Blossom and Buttercup weren't here. I must have looked terrified, because he said,

"Seriously, Blue. Lighten up. You're going to be as uptight as Pinky if you keep this up." He pushed past me, and I escaped as quickly as possible. At least I had Art. I went to my locker, still somewhat shaking. Then I heard a yell.

"Get out of my way!" It was Buttercup. She and Blossom came to their lockers, which were next to mine. Blossom looked at me. She must've noticed my shaking, because she asked me what happened. I told her about Brick, and she grew angry. She started muttering incoherently under her breath. Then I just gathered my stuff and flew to class.

"Wonderful, Ms. Utonium! You're use of the oils mixed wonderfully with the painting. This is amazing! A+!", my teacher, Ms. Chardonnay, said thirty minutes into class. I had painted a picture of Draic, with his long red hair, and brown eyes, and Elven ears. Then I used oils to add texture. She loved it! And I got to play my game after school!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Love this story!

PPG: Us too!

RRB: Whatever.

Me: Boys, do the disclaimer.

RRB: Which one?

Me: All of you!

PPG: *laughing*

RRb: FaeryGirlsRock doesn't own us.

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 2

Bubbles's POV

After school, I took my laptop to my room. I logged in, and walked to the Tavern. Draic was there, in all his glory. Women were crowding him, but he pushed them away. I walked over and sat next to him.

Briallynn: Hi, Draic.

Draic: Hi Briallynn. Ready to meet the guild?

Briallynn: Verily.

Draic: Good. Follow me.

Briallynn: Okay.

This was great! I followed him to a guild hall. It was the biggest in the city! It had a huge courtyard behind the gates, filled with grass, and fountains, and... people. I tried to go in, but I couldn't.

Draic: I apologize. *requests Briallynn to join guild Forsaken*

Briallynn: *accepts*

I could walk in. As I did, people bowed and curtsied to me. I bowed and curtsied back. At the end of the crowd, two boys were sitting. Their names were Sylvian and Onyxus. Sylvian had shoulder-length blonde hair, with blue eyes. He, too, was an Elf. Onyxus was an elf with long black hair and green eyes. They each stood up and bowed. I curtsied in response.

Onyxus: Welcome to Forsaken, m'lady.

Sylvian: Verily!

Briallynn: Thank you. I am honored to be here.

Draic: We are honored to have you.

Sylvian: We greet you with arms wide-open.

Briallynn: Thank you. *laughs*

Onyxus: Well, let's give you a tour.

Briallynn: *nods happily, and follows Draic, Onyxus, and Sylvian*

They showed me the whole hall. It was beautiful, and there was a room just for me. It was even blue! I started singing happily to myself. I played for another hour, then Draic, Sylvian, and Onyxus logged off. I went and slept on the bed, in-game. I logged her off, sleeping happily.

Blossom's POV

"Bubbles, the Ruffs are stealing stuff!", yelled Buttercup suddenly. She sighed, and flew outside with us. We arrived to see the boys without stolen stuff. They were sitting, just sitting. When they saw us, they got up.

"Pinky, Green! We're back! Did you miss us?", asked Brick. Bubbles looked terrified. He flew up to Bubbles and stroked her hair. She started shaking in fear.

"Come on, Bubbly. You missed us, didn't you?", he asked. Bubbles shook harder in response.

"That's too bad. We missed you.", he said patronizingly. She then reached her most unbalanced emotional state, and hit him. He stumbled into his brothers. We flew away, knowing that they really didn't steal anything. Bubbles was a wreck. She was sobbing and shaking. I didn't know why she was afraid. She could take them. Though whatever she *was* afraid of must be pretty bad...

Brick's POV

Poor Bubbles. She was a nervous wreck. And she had every reason to be. After all, we did rough her up that one time...

*Flashback*

We waited in the alley. Blue was gonna come any minute, thinking it was her best friend Robin, in trouble. In fact, there was her streak. She landed.

"Robin? Where are you? Are you okay?", she called. I stepped out of the shadows.

"Looking for someone, Blue?", I asked. She gasped.

"Let her go, Brick!", she shouted. I smirked.

"Don't you see, Blue? This was a trap. Robin's at home, tucked safely in her bed. Now, where to hit first.", I replied. She paled, and Boomer and Butch tackled her.

Two hours later, her bloody body was left in the cold alley. We had extracted our revenge. But we all wondered if it was worth it...

*Flashback Ends*

I sighed and we flew home. I turned on my laptop and logged in to Fantasy Online. Briallynn wasn't online, which made me... I don't know, but I didn't like it. It surprised me. I didn't even know this girl, and we were already close. Life sure is strange sometimes... 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello. I'm back with Chapter Three!

Bubbles: Yay!

Brick: Yes!

Butch: I'm only in it cuz my character's hot. *smirks*

Blossom: Wow Butch. Way to be conceited!

BC: Yeah!

Butch: Your just jealous cuz I'm better than you!

Me: Hush! Here we go. Bubbly please do the disclaimer. *plays That's what You get, by Paramore*

Bubbles: FaeryGirlsRock doesn't own the PPG, RRB, Labyrinth, Harry Potter, or a hamster.

Me: *laughs*  
>Bubbles's New Game<p>

Chapter 3

Bubbles's POV

Over the next few weeks, I avoided the Ruffs, leveled Briallynn, and hung out with Draic, Sylvian, and Onyxus. I seemed to be perpetually happy. So on Saturday, after defeating Him, I logged in to Briallynn. As soon as I got on, Draic messaged me.

Draic: Hey Briallynn?

Briallynn: Yes, Draic?

Draic: May I escort you to Forsaken's monthly party?

Briallynn: Yes!

Draic: Fantastic! I shall see you next Saturday then. But I have to go find something. I'll see you later.

Briallynn: Okay! Good-bye then, my friend.

Draic: *logs out*

Briallynn: *logs out*

I sighed happily. I was hoping he'd ask me. I had to go eat dinner, but I would buy an outfit later on. I smiled, and skipped downstairs. Blossom was worrying that the Ruffs were up to something, even though they hadn't done anything illegal. BC was with Mitch at the skate park. The Professor was in his lab. I guessed that meant I was cooking. I flew to the grocery store.

"Hello, Bubbles.", said Mr. Cooper. I smiled at him, and went to the sauce aisle. I pulled out a can of traditional, then turned around. Into Brick's arms.

"Might wanna watch out Blue. People will think you like me.", he said. I paled. He stroked my face. I shook, then punched him. He fell on the ground, and I flew to a different store. I managed to avoid him while I bought mozzarella cheese and some pizza crust. Then I flew home.

Brick's POV

After the Bubbles fiasco, I was disgusted with myself. I pulled a lock of my hair irritably. Then I sighed in defeat. I logged in to Fantasy Online. Maybe Briallynn would be online. She was!

Draic: Hello, Bria.

Briallynn: Hey D.

Draic: Are you buying a dress?

Briallynn: I already bought one! *smiles*

Draic: What's it like?

Briallynn: *giggles* It's a surprise.

Draic: *pouts playfully* Don't be like that!

Briallynn: *giggles* Oh, go buy your outfit or something.

Draic: As you wish! *walks to a vendor*

Briallynn: *hides*

Draic: *finishes shopping, looking disappointed*

Briallynn: *giggles quietly*

Draic: Bria?

Draic: Bria?

Draic: I'm coming to find you! *laughs*

Briallynn: *keeps quiet*

Draic: *Looking around*

Fifteen Minutes Later

Draic: I give up!

Briallynn: *pops up from in the Tavern*

Draic: ... You hid in the tavern?

Briallynn: Yes! *laughs*

Draic: *tickles Briallynn for revenge*

Briallynn: *laughing hysterically* Please...please stop. Hahahahahahah!

Draic: *tickles harder* On one condition.

Briallynn: *laughs* W-what?

Draic: You have to kiss me.

Briallynn: *nods*

Draic: *stops tickling*

Briallynn: *kisses Draic softly*

Draic: *kisses back softly*

Briallynn: *three minutes later, whispers* I should go. I have school tomorrow.

Draic: Me too... See you tomorrow.

Briallynn: See you...

I logged off smiling. Bria kissed me! She kissed me! I laughed, and Boomer came in with Butch.

"What's up, bro?", Butch asked.

"Bria kissed me!", I cheered. I flew outside, yelling,

"Bria kissed me!", and let the wind carry my voice away...

Bubbles's POV

I logged off happily. He had kisses me! Draic kissed me! I let my hair down and opened the window. As I did, I could've sworn I heard someone yell,

"Bria kissed me!" But it was probably my imagination. I laid down on my bed, and curled up in my covers. I slipped into a dream.

*Dream*

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Blue. All alone again, I see.", said a voice that paralyzed me to the core. I looked around the alley, but I couldn't see him. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, and into Brick's fist.

"Help!", I yelled dazedly.

"I'll save you Bubbles!", a voice yelled. It was Draic, Sylvian, and Onyxus on mounts. I looked at them intently, but my vision swam. I passed out...

*Dream Ends*

I sat up, shaking. I got a drink from the bathroom and went back to bed. This time, however, I slipped into nice dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 4

Brick's POV

Forsaken's party was tonight. I had bought a red robe for the occasion. I sat at the park waiting for Briallynn. Then I saw her. She was wearing a light blue dress, with a sapphire pendant. She walks over to me.

Briallynn: Hello Draic.

Draic: Hello.

Briallynn: *smiles shyly* Are you ready?

Draic: *takes arm* Yes. You are beautiful.

Briallynn: *blushes* Thank you. You are handsome.

Draic: *smiles* Well, let's go.

We set off, and when we arrive at the guild hall, I lead her to the door. We step into the ballroom. Bards are playing instruments and singing. We start dancing. After a while, I dimiss myself.

Draic: Bria, I need to find Sylvian and Onyxus. Are you okay here?

Briallynn: *nods* Yes!

Draic: Okay.

I walk over to where Boomer and Butch's respective characters are sitting.

Draic: Hey.

Sylvian: Oh, hey, man.

Onyxus: Hey.

Draic: Look, I need to talk to you guys about Bubb-

Chanting cuts me off. People keep typing: Sing! Sing! Sing! I look around. Briallynn is being ushered by a crowd onto a stage.

Briallynn: *sighs* Okay!

Draic: *inches towards the crowd, and hears a soft sound indicating a mic being plugged in. Then I hear a beautiful voice come over my speakers.

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

The voice is the most pretty thing I've ever heard. It's also very familiar. Clapping breaks out, and I join in.

Briallynn: *blushes* I'm not that good.

Draic: Yes you are. You're astounding!

Briallynn: *smiles softly* Thanks.

Sylvian: KISS! KISS! KISS!

Draic: *kisses Briallynn softly*

Briallynn: *kisses back.

Sylvian: *cheers*

Onyxus: *whoops*

Briallynn: *blushes*

Draic: *blushes*

Briallynn: *gasps* I have to go! It's midnight here!

I check my clock. Oh my god, it is!

"Yo!", I yell to my brothers. "Lights out in twenty!" Butch complains, but complies.

Sylvian: Bye! *logs out*

Onyxus: See ya! *logs out*

Draic: *turning to Briallynn* I wish you lived in Townsville. I would love to see you.

Bubbles's POV

I stare at the message. There was only one Townsville in the world, and I lived here!

Briallynn:... I gotta go.

Draic: I'm sorry!

Briallynn: It's okay. *smiles* *logs out*

I go lay in my bed. That was super awkward. I'd feel better in the morning. I always did.


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 6

Bubbles's POV

The next day, I was walking through the park, and I saw Boomer. He was the one who bothered me least. He sees me, and walks over.

"Hey."

"Hey.", I responded. He says nothing, but keeps walking with me. I pull out my iPhone, and log on to Fantasy Online. Draic wasn't on, but Onyxus was.

Briallynn: Hey, O!

Onyxus: Hey Bria!

I look over at Boomer. He is playing on his iPhone to. (too?)

Sylvian: *logs on* Hey guys.

Briallynn: Hey Syl.

Onyxus: Syl? *laughs*

Sylvian: Syl? *gasps*

Briallynn: I wouldn't be so smug if I were you, Ony! *laughs*

Boomer laughs at something. I scoff, and fly home.

Sylvian: Ony! *laughs*

Onyxus: *growls playfully*

Briallynn: Come on guys, you KNOW you love me!

Sylvian: *smirks* Not as much as Draic!

Onyxus: *laughs* Nope!

Briallynn: *blushes* SHUT UP!

Onyxus: Hmmm... NOPE! HAHAHA!

Sylvian: Hahaha!

Briallynn: *sarcastically* Ha, ha, ha. I gotta go! *logs out*

I enter home, heat up some pizzas, and take a nap.

Boomer's POV

Briallynn logs out.

Sylvian: *rolls eyes at Onyxus* Good, going, genius!

Onyxus: *scoffs* You laughed too!

Sylvian:...

Sylvian: *laughs*

Onyxus: *laughs*

Draic: *logs in* What's so funny?

Sylvian: Bria!

Onyxus: *continues laughing*

Draic: *scoffs*

Brick's POV

God my brothers are retards... But they're my retards. I walk home, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 6

Bubbles's POV

As I walk into Art, I hear my teacher call to me.

"Bubbles, dear? I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Can I put your picture up?" I look at her questioningly.

"The picture you drew on the first day of school!" I gasp in amazement.

"My picture!"

"Yes!"

"Sure!" I walk to my seat dazedly. The bell rings. Then a boy walks in. I look at him... OH MY GOD! IT'S BOOMER! He looks over to the teacher. I see his gaze wander to my picture. An array of emotions splays on his face. Shock, confusion, amazement... He looks at my signature, then at me. He turns red, and leaves the room. What the heck?...

Brick's POV

My brother pulls me aside as I leave AP Math.  
>"What the hell, man?", I ask. He starts stammering. I put my hand over his mouth and wait for him to calm down. Then I let go.<p>

"Briallynn. I know who she is." I fall silent. He gulps slightly. I look up at him.

"Who is it?"

"Bubbles...", he whispers. I stare at him for a few minutes. Then I take off, leaving my signature streak of red behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles's New Game

Chapter 7

Bubbles's POV

After school, I log into my game. I had to find out who Draic was, once and for all.

Briallynn: Hello, Draic. *smiles*

Draic: *scowls* Don't act like you don't know!

Briallynn: Know what?

Draic: Stop! Who put you up to it, the Mayor? Do you even like this game? Or did you just like leading me on?

Briallynn: What?

Draic: Don't act dumb! I'm Brick and you know it!

Briallynn: *shocked* Brick?

Draic: Yes B. Brick! *logs off*

Briallynn: *logs off*

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy! There will be a sequel sometime! :D


	8. Chapter 8 Please Play Fair preview

Please Play Fair Preview

Chapter 1

Brick's POV

There was nothing else. I had to run. And so I did. Around the world, ten times. I stop when I run out of breath, scowling. I scream. That little bitch! Did she think she could just lead me on like this! Well! She has another thought coming.

I spit, and head off back to town, raging.


	9. Chapter 9 Posted!

Author's Note

I posted the sequel, Please Play Fair, on my profile. I hope you like it!


End file.
